Justice League: Farewell Flash
by FLASHFAN123
Summary: The Justice League mourns the Flash. And holds his funeral. Interlude to my story In Memory of a Speedster. I used some elements from the Justice League cartoon. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DC OWNS EVERYTHING!


**Justice League: Flash Funeral**

Superman was the first to hear the scream. Shortly afterwards, the Justice League rushed to the streets of Central City. There, charred and empty, was the Flash's costume. None of the League had suspected that their friend had died in his effort to stop the Anti-Monitor. Tears started to run down Green Lantern's face as he saw what happened to his best friend. Wonder Woman, steady as she was, looked as if she were on the verge of collapse. All six members were devastated as the world was now short of one hero.

"Come on! We have to act quickly!"

The League noticed two cars, a news truck and a van from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"We are now on the scene," the reporter started, " It would seem that the Flash escaped from prison only to give up the glorified costumed 'hero' bit!"

The men in lab coats ran towards the crimson suit. "It may have traces of his powers, we need to-" suddenly the entire squad was blown away from the costume by a bright, green glow.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!" Green Lantern bellowed as he picked up the costume, "The Flash was _our_ responsibility!"

"And you," Martian Manhunter grabbed the cameraman and reporter and pulled them close. He began to peer into the minds of everyone watching, "now, Central City, you will listen to me, and witness! Barry Allen, the Flash, his life was _not_ full of glory… but _TRAGEDY!_ After his wife was thought to be murdered, he had every right to give up super-heroics, and I am confused as to why he did not! As the years went by, he was blamed for every death and tragedy caused by his villains! He was put on trial for accidently killing Reverse-Flash to keep him from killing his would-be second wife! WE, HIS FRIENDS, DID NOT EVEN ATTEND HIS TRIAL! Yet he still made the ultimate sacrifice to save not just our universe, but _all_ universes!"

The Martian released the two men once he was certain that everyone in Central City knew the truth. Almost immediately, his mind was flooded with the thoughts of over twenty thousand people mourning the Flash. The Justice League did not question him for his actions in revealing Flash's secret identity, they knew none of his enemies could hurt him anymore.

"J'onn…" Wonder Woman reached out for him, but he said nothing as he walked past her.

Later, in the Watchtower, Superman finally asked what was on everyone's mind, "who's going to tell Iris?" Batman, ever the informant, answered plainly, "Wally is already on his way."

The room fell silent.

**The next day**

"Diana, Arthur, Carter… perhaps you should leave." Elongated man told the trio. Iris considered Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Hawkman just as responsible for Barry's death. During his trial, the three superheroes voted to expel the Flash from the League. Instead, they stayed for the remainder of the funeral.

The League took turns speaking:

Superman: If anyone were going to sacrifice himself to save the world, it should have been me, not a friend. Farwell, Fla- Barry."

Batman: "I should have said this to you when I had the chance; you taught me that justice doesn't always have to come from the darkness, I will forever respect you for that."

Green Lantern: " You… I… I wish… sigh… good-bye, my friend."

Martian Manhunter: "Of all the beings on earth, he was the first to accept me despite my appearance. Therefore, he was the one most deserving of my respect. Thank you, Barry, may your God give you peace."

Wonder Woman: "The last thing that I told the Flash was that he was not worthy to be in the Justice League for killing the Reverse-Flash. I realized too late how wrong I was. He was one of my best friends."

Weeks after the funeral, the Justice League went back to the Watchtower, recalling their fondest moments with him. Eventually, they began to discuss plans for who would replace Barry. Suddenly, Batman ordered Green Lantern to turn on the television. To their shock, they saw Barry's nephew on live television, considering he had retired from super-heroics. He was wearing his Kid Flash costume, and holding the Flash's ring.

"You all may remember me as Kid Flash, but I'm here to fix that. My mentor, the Flash, gave his life to save the world, and every since, I've been trying to think of a way to make sure that he is remembered. I know how to, now. I made myself look different from him to make my own identity, I don't need to anymore." As he clicked the ring open, he spun around. When he stopped, he went on, "Central City's criminals beware; THE FLASH LIVES AGAIN!"

The Justice League all smiled.


End file.
